<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Didn't Pick Our Gravestones by AceArchangel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097276">We Didn't Pick Our Gravestones</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceArchangel/pseuds/AceArchangel'>AceArchangel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Archangel's Halloween Howls [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Discussion of Death, Fluff, Fluffy Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, TDC Unlucky 13, TDC Unlucky Thirteen 2020, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, bart and kon contemplate their mortality, t4t, trans author</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 04:01:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceArchangel/pseuds/AceArchangel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I play fast and loose with the prompts lol.</p><p>Bart and Kon contemplate their death and mortality and life after returning to titans tower to find golden memorials to them.</p><p>Day one of the TDC server's unlucky 13 prompts: Supernatural/<b>Graveyards</b>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bart Allen/Kon-El | Conner Kent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Archangel's Halloween Howls [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>TDC's Unlucky Thirteen</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We Didn't Pick Our Gravestones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first prompt for this theyre gonna gradually get longer and some will be angstier than others so beware lol.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bart and Kon stood together in front of the tower. The golden statues that had been erected in their honor stood in front of them. Eventually it was Bart who broke the silence,”It’s- it's weird right? That we were,, and now we’re just, back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon nods next to him, “Yeah,, and the fact that they made you my size.” He smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“HEY!! We’re the same height you jerk. Just cause you’re wide and floating all the time doesn’t make you actually taller than me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmmmmmmmm... I don’t know-” Kon grins a shit-eating grin as he makes himself float a few inches off the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rude.” Bart stuck his tongue out at Kon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, come on babe, you know I didn’t mean it.” Kon nudged him with his shoulder. “Would a kiss heal your hurt ego?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope you’re in trouble. No kisses for jerks.” Bart turns his back to Kon and smirks a little to himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I come back from the dead and this is the love I get?” Kon shakes his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bart rolled his eyes, “I died too, dork.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got banished into the speedforce, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> was 6 feet under dead. I think I win.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Kon, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>died</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>Captain Cold, Heatwave, and Weather Wizard killed me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon looked over at Bart who was more sullen than Kon had ever seen him. “Oh.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stood there for a few moments of silence. It was unclear whether they were being silent out of respect, or out of being lost in thought over their own mortality, or whether they were mourning themselves or the loved ones that they had lost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…” Kon broke the silence. “You ever thought about how we have headstones somewhere?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bart looked at him confused, “Is yours not on your grave?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon laughed. “No, no, I just meant that they exist. I wonder what mine says for my name. And my birth date. Or if it even says a birthdate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bart shrugged, “I mean if they put your birthdate yours probably just looks like a child’s grave. Imagine mine, ‘Here lies Bartholomew Henry Allen II Primary 22 1596 GE - July 5 2007 CE’?” Bart laughed, “I lived negative 992 years, at least yours makes more sense.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon hummed, “I suppose so.You think they put some sappy shity quote on it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably. Superman seems like the type. If you got to pick, what would you have wanted on it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kon Kent, the shield of the house of El and that Jim Barrie quote. Y’know the one. ‘To die would be an awfully great adventure.’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“.....That was specific”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon chuckled a little embarrassed, “I’ve put some thought into it, you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never thought about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never? You’ve never laid there and contemplated death and planned your entire funeral and burial and planned out a will?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, no? Is that weird? I don’t think it is but maybe that’s normal for this line of work. I just hadn’t thought I’d need to until I was older.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon hums, “I suppose that’s normal enough. It’s so weird being back though. Everything is so different and Ma worries more than she used to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bart nodded. “Wally is the same way. He gets so anxious to let me back out on solo missions. Meanwhile there’s a new Impulse and a new Kid Flash.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Clark adopted a kid while I was gone.” Kon smiled, “He’s a good kid. Another member of the Superman’s-enemies-kids gang. Full Kryptonian though. Makes me wonder if that’s all it would’ve taken for Clark to have wanted me around more than he wanted to ‘save’ SB-prime.” Kon’s tone had grown more and more bitter as he spoke. He honestly didn’t mind Chris. He just- hadn’t forgiven Clark yet. At least Wally had tried to save Bart and had avenged him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bart looked at his boyfriend who now had the beginnings of a scowl on his face that was becoming deeper by the second. Bart didn’t know how to make him feel better but then he had an idea, “Hey y’know what would be fun?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon raised an eyebrow knowing full well what Bart was doing. “What?” he asked with a small (maybe fake) exasperated sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if we stole our gravestones and made them headboards for our beds?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon looked startled for a moment then burst with laughter. “Absolutely but first we need to get a jacket for this statue cause I do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> look that preppy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few cans of spray paint, a leather jacket, and a race to Metropolis, Smallville, Keystone City, and back later, there were two gravestones and binders sitting on the floor of living room of the Tower and they were cuddled together on the couch pretending to watch Finding Nemo as they thought back on all that they had experienced in their short lives.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they lay there cuddled in a heap, slowly their friends started to join them. As the pile of binders, weapons, and masks grew so did the pile of teens. First Cassie, then Tim and Gar and eventually all of the Titans were on the couch or on the floor nearby. No one said anything. No one needed to. They just took comfort in being near each other. In knowing that they were all here. And that, at least for the moment, they were all alive.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day one done!! Here we go only 12 more to go.</p><p>You can find me on my <a href="archangelofthestars.tumblr.com">main</a> or on my <a href="adhdspeedsters.tumblr.com">dc sideblog</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>